Portable bead weaving looms are used for hand weaving, particularly the weaving of beaded bands and the like which may be made into various articles such as belts, bags, purses and like items. The purpose of the loom is to hold longitudinally extending threads (called “warps”) in spaced relation while threading beads on cross threads (called “wefts”) in a known manner to form a beaded band or other product. Most beading looms in the current market are set up by first wrapping one end of the warp thread around a screw or thread through a fine slit on the loom while holding it tight, sliding the long end of the warp thread through a center slit, wind it around the opposite screw, return it through the opposite center slit, etc., (keeping the tension even) until the warp thread has gone through all the slits needed for the width of the design. This process requires a measure of skill and strength. Existing bead weaving looms do not accommodate combs of differing sizes or configurations to secure threads. They also do not provide means for easily placing the beads on threads.
As such, there is a need for an improved beading loom. In one embodiment, a loom in accordance with the present invention can accommodate interchangeable combs so that it can be used with a range of bead sizes and thread types. And in another embodiment, the loom includes a bead tray wherein the beads can be placed so as to create the desired pattern and facilitate picking up the beads. It should be noted that a beading loom need not achieve all of these benefits in order to be in accordance with the present invention.